Android's Nightmare
by Kaiba-Kun
Summary: Despite the aid and comfort given by friends and family, Lt. Commander Data is plagued by visions and nightmares from his encounter with the Queen and is determined to find a way to destroy the Federation's most lethal enemy once and for all.
1. Aftermath

**Hey readers! I've decided to try something new and attempt a Star Trek: TNG story! I watched who knows how many TNG episodes online into the wee hours of the night (as late as 4 AM) to get the concepts down and I think I got it! **

**Full Summary: The Enterprise-E returns to the 24****th**** century after its nearly fatal encounter with the Borg. Despite the aid and comfort given by friends and family, Lt. Commander Data is plagued by visions and nightmares from his encounter with the Queen and is determined to find a way to destroy the federation's most lethal enemy once and for all. Part one in a two part story. **

**IMPORTANT**

**In this story... **

**-- The events of ST Voyager Series finale "Endgame" have not occurred; however, Voyager is already lost in the delta quadrant. **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of this story (except any original characters I might create). Star Trek TNG belongs to Paramount and the Late Gene Roddenberry.**

* * *

Prologue: The Past

(5 years before First Contact)

Commander Bruce Maddox paced in his quarters onboard the USS Natelle, a science vessel. Two weeks ago, he had received his usual message from Lt. Commander Data about the android's human development, but this one also contained a very personal request. Maddox replayed the message in his mind:

_Lt. Commander Data's personal log to Commander Maddox at Starfleet Command: I have had a most intriguing experience that even you would find fascinating. My father, Dr. Noonien Soong has contacted me using a homing beacon implanted into my posotronic matrix. That is not all: Lore's homing beacon was activated as well. You will remember Lore from previous messages I have sent to you—my evil brother who betrayed the colonists and…well... I believe I have already briefed you on that incident. While spending time with my father on Terlina III, I learned that he has created a chip for me to process basic emotions: humor, sadness, etc. Unfortunately, Lore was jealous of my father's attention to my development and stole the emotion chip, critically injuring Dr. Soong in the process. Dr. Soong has informed me he wishes to remain on Terlina III where he would die. I have decided to honor that request. However, this may be a perfect opportunity for you to study more of his cybernetic designs on a posatronic brain. _

_If you have the opportunity, please travel to Terlina III and proceed to his laboratory. I am afraid by the time you arrive, my father would already have passed on, but you make copies of any notes you find to aid you in perfecting your own cybernetic prototypes. But please do not remove anything from the compound. If and when you find his body, please give him a proper burial. End transmission. _

This was Maddox's earliest convenience to the Terlina system.

"_Commander Maddox_" rang the Comm. System.

"Maddox pressed his combadge, "Maddox here."

"_We've arrived in orbit around Terlina III."_

"Excellent. I'll assemble my away team and meet in Transporter room 2. Maddox out."

The away team, consisting of Maddox, the chief medical officer, and the security chief materialized in the middle of the jungles of Terlina III. Maddox immediately opened his tricorder.

"This jungle is huge," said Lt. Cambell, the medical officer. "Which way do we go?"

"This way," Maddox pointed. "I'm detecting a structure 20 meters ahead."

The away team reached the front entrance to the house. "What is this place?" the security officer asked.

"This was the home of Dr. Noonien Soong." Maddox answered. "He created Lt. Commander Data."

"Sir, I'm picking up some unusual readings from inside." The medic announced. She ran ahead of the Commander and into the house.

"Dr, wait!" Maddox shouted after her as he and the security officer ran in after her.

_This is incredible!_ Maddox stood amazed of the sights before him: spare android parts, mostly feet and hands, books on cybernetics, notes thrown everywhere.

"Where did she go?" the security officer asked, phaser at the ready.

"Bruce, over here," the doctor cried from a corner room. Maddox followed her voice and entered what appeared to be a bedroom. He stopped short at the sight, horrified.

"Data?!"

* * *

Chapter 1: Family Reunion

Jean-Luc Picard pressed on a nearby control panel venting Main Engineering from the gasses that destroyed the Borg. Once the gas disappeared, he went down to the main level and kneeled at the body of the Borg Queen. He picked up the skull remains. Only moments ago, he nearly sold his soul back to the Borg as it had been years ago when he was transformed to Locutus. And for a moment, a very short moment, he felt truly Borg again. Picard severed the mechanical skull from the spinal cord, deactivating the remains.

"Captain," said a quiet voice. Picard turned around to see Lt. Commander Data sitting up against the warp core. Half of Data's face and his right arm were depleted of synthetic skin due to the singed organic skins provided by the Borg.

"Data, are you alright?"

"I am undamaged. I would imagine I look worse than I…feel." Data looked around. "The Borg?"

"Destroyed, thanks to you," Picard smiled.

"It is because of me that the Borg nearly assimilated Earth, as well as you, Captain."

Picard helped Data stand up. "Well thank god you didn't forget where your loyalties lie."

"It is strange, nevertheless. For reasons unknown, a part of me is sorry she is dead." Data replied as the two walked out of Main Engineering.

"Why is that, Data?"

"She has brought me the closest to being human. She was almost successful."

"How long were you swayed?"

"0.68 seconds. But for an android, that is nearly an eternity."

* * *

The senior staff walked into the observation lounge and sat down to begin the meeting.

"Damage report, Mr. Worf?

"The Borg have overrun decks 24 through 5. Our particle emitter has been destroyed, one of our plasma coolant tanks has been ruptured and Main Engineering, along with over half the ship, has been converted to the equivalent of a Borg vessel."

"That's a hefty list." Riker grumbled.

"It still gets better, Number 1," Picard said, rubbing his forehead. "We lost over half of our crew."

"It's going to take quite a long time to complete repairs." Worf said.

"Indeed." Picard sighed. He was about to continue when Geordi entered the lounge.

"How is he, Mr. LaForge?" Picard asked.

"Well, the Borg did some pretty extensive damage to his skin. But according to my tricorder scans, there are no serious problems with his positronic matrix."

"How soon can he be repaired?" Riker asked.

"The repairs are out of my hands. I'm going to require some of the tools from Starfleet Robotics to repair him." Geordi sighed.

"Why isn't Mr. Data here now"?

"I let him go back to his quarters," explained Geordi, "he also requests to be relieved from duties until we reach Space dock. He doesn't see himself fit for duty."

"He gets some of his skin taken off and he is no longer fit for duty?" Worf asked.

"His request is granted," Picard said. "Physically, he is fine, Mr. Worf, but maybe not emotionally. Data has now gone through a similar experience with the Borg as I have. They've taken him against his will, tried to assimilate him, and even tried granting him his greatest desire: to become human, flesh and blood. And I believe, even for an android, an experience like that can be traumatic, therefore he deserves time alone. Without his help, the Enterprise would have either been destroyed or become complete property of the Borg."

There was a long pause before Will Riker spoke up. "Is there anything else, Captain?"

"Yes, actually. Just before calling this meeting, we received a priority call from Altrea IV."

"Altrea IV…isn't that where Data spent his leave while the Enterprise-E was being constructed?" Dr. Crusher asked.

"Yes. That's also where his mother, Dr. Juliana Tainer lives." Deanna Troi added. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well, this is of a personal nature for her," the Captain began. "We are to set a new course and rendezvous with Dr. Tainer and then, we shall proceed to Space Dock for repairs. It seems Counselor Troi isn't the only one on board with a very protective mother."

"Does Data know about her arrival?" Geordi asked.

"No." Picard answered.  
"I'll let him know, Captain." Counselor Troi volunteered.

"That'll be all," Picard said, "Number 1, set course for Altrea IV. Dismissed."

* * *

Data sat at his personal computer attempting to run self diagnostics to be sure the Borg haven't permanently damaged his circuitry. Unfortunately, his computer console was flickering and finally it fizzled out. Even his separate computer core was damaged. Data sat in his chair putting his head in his hands. His thoughts were flooded by unwanted emotions relating to his recent activities with the Borg.

Unable to relax, he proceeded to a couch in an adjoining room and sprawled across, draping his right arm over his face. Even laying still was troublesome for the android—his emotion chip was now beginning to overload. Data cocked his head slightly, hoping the chip would deactivate like usual.

Nothing.

"Computer, reduce lights by 75 percent." The lights dimmed. Maybe now he could relax.

*Beep Beep*

Data jumped slightly at the chime of his door. "Come in please," said Data, not moving.

The doors opened, allowing Counselor Troi access. She stepped inside. Once the doors closed, her eyes were forced to adjust to the darkness surrounding her. The only light source was from his desk lamp.

"Data, where are you?"

"Over here, Counselor." Data said from the side room.

"Data, why are you in the dark?"

"I am attempting to reflect on recent events. I had hoped the darkness would provide little to no distractions."

"But Data, I can't see you." Deanna sighed as she made her way to Data's side, sitting in a nearby chair. "Can you please raise them a little?"

"Very well," Data sighed, "computer, increase illumination by 25 percent."

The room brightened a bit and Deanna's eyes began to readjust. She looked over at her comrade and gasped. The arm draped over the android's face had the sleeve rolled up to about the elbow, revealing the patch of missing skin. Deanna was also able to see the damage done to his face.

Data heard her surprise and turned slightly towards her. "Does my appearance trouble you, Counselor?"

"No, Data, you just took me by surprise, that's all."

"I see," said Data, taking his arm off his head and turning to face her.

"Are you in pain?"

"I am incapable of pain."

"Really?" Troi asked. "Data, I sense emotions in you—confusion, sadness, fear, and the look on your face confirm them all. What's wrong?"

Data thought of the right way to answer. "It was a most unique experience. One I have not quite… recovered from."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Not at this present time, Counselor. I apologize."

"Well, when you are ready, let me know. I want to help you in any way that I can."

"Thank you for the offer. Will that be all?"

"Not quite." Deanna smiled. "Data, the Enterprise will be delayed in reaching Space Dock."

"Is there a problem with the warp core? I can assist Geordi in…"

"No Data, there's nothing wrong in Engineering. We've altered course to collect a passenger."

"The Enterprise is no condition for guests, Counselor." Data protested.

"That maybe so, but one doesn't argue with the determination of one's mother. We're heading to Altrea IV."

Data averted his gaze from Counselor Troi to absorb this new information. He then immediately sat up. "Why is my mother coming aboard?"

"Do you disapprove?"

"I admit it would be pleasant to see my mother again," Data began. "Our last encounter on Altrea IV was while the Enterprise-E was under construction. Her husband had died in a mining accident during my visit. It is only unfortunate her arrival cannot wait until after repairs are complete."

"Data, she's coming aboard because she's worried about you. She heard about the Borg attack on Earth."

"I was unaware that news traveled to Altrea IV so quickly."

"She'll be coming aboard tomorrow morning. I just wanted to let you know now so her arrival wouldn't be a too much for you, considering what's happened."

Data nodded. "Thank you, Counselor. I appreciate your concerns and thank you for stopping by."

Deanna put a supportive hand on his shoulder. "Get well soon, Data." She smiled at him, and then turned to leave. Once the doors opened, she stopped and turned around. "There's a poker game tonight in Will's quarters. We're hoping you'll come." With that, she left Data to his thoughts.

* * *

Riker's Quarters

"Is he coming?" Dr. Crusher asked, sitting down at the round poker table.

"It would be nice," Geordi said. "He can't spend all of his time in his quarters sulking about something he did with the Borg."

"He's emotionally traumatized," said Deanna Troi, taking her seat next to Riker. "He didn't share any of the details with me, but I could tell from the emotions I sensed and the expressions on his face; especially when I told him about his mother."

"What was his reaction?" Riker asked.

"It seemed to me that he didn't want his mother coming aboard now that three quarters of the ship has been converted to a Borg infestation. But also, I think it was that he didn't want to seem vulnerable, or weak, in front of his mother. I've never seen this kind of emotion in him before."

"Yeah, well he's been trying to turn off his emotion chip since we left the 21st century—no luck." Geordi added.

"Well, lets cut the-" Riker began, but was interrupted by the door chime. "Come in…" The door opened and Data stepped inside.

"Mr. Data, good to see you up and about." Will Riker smiled.

"Thank you, sir." Data said, sitting at the table. "Counselor Troi expressed your overall desire for me to attend tonight's game."

"Well, we're glad you're here." Beverly smiled. "Would you like to deal?"

"Certainly." The android replied, taking the deck of cards and shuffling them at super speeds. He then began to deal.

"Six, eight, Jack, four, dealer receives a Queen." Data announced. He looked down at his card, the Queen of Diamonds, with an unreadable expression to most of the players.

Deanna looked at him. "Data, are you alright?"

"I…I do not know," Data answered, shaking his head slightly. Suddenly, he snapped his head up. "I apologize. I bet 10." **(1)**

The other players threw in their chips and the game continued.

"Ace, Seven, three, King, dealer receives…another queen."

The other players looked at each other, a bit lost. Why was Data reacting so strangely to a poker card… Geordi finally spoke up.

"Data, what is it?"

"I do not know. For unknown reasons, the queen cards are producing intense emotional responses."

Riker was about to speak when the intercom sounded.

_Lt. Commander Data, please report to Shuttle Bay 2_."

Data tapped his combadge. "Acknowledged." He then excused himself from the game and then left.

Once the doors closed after Data, Deanna turned to the rest. "I sensed fear in him when he saw those cards—the same kind of fear and confusion I felt from him when I visited him in his quarters. Something happened to Data during his captivity from the Borg, and it's something he doesn't want anyone to know about."

* * *

_Please review :) _

**(1) I have never played poker in my life, and I have never actually seen anyone play before in my whole life. I can only go by what I've observed in my TNG watching craze. If I totally botched the game in this chapter, someone please tell me. **

Hoped you liked the first chapter. Second chapter to come soon.


	2. Family Reunions

**Important: Despite what the first chapter says, THIS chapter is supposed to be called 'Family Reunions'. You can blame my attention span for forgetting to change the chapter title for the first chapter a while back when I was typing it. My bad. **

**Thanks to you all for reviewing! Usually, I never get five reviews on a first chapter, so I guess it must've been good! Well, here's the next installment for your reading pleasures.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of ****Star Trek TNG****. It all belongs to the Genius, Late Gene Roddenberry and Paramount. **

Chapter 2: Family Reunions

Data proceeded to the shuttle bay, trying to clear his mind. Not only was he frustrated that his emotion chip would not deactivate, but it was producing emotional responses that distracted him from the poker game—his hopeful source of relaxation.

He had just stepped off the turbo lift closest to the shuttle bay when he ran into Captain Picard and several medics leaving the shuttle bay in a hurry.

"There you are, Mr. Data," Picard said. "I was just about to redirect you to Sickbay."

"What has happened?" Data asked.

"We were on route do Altrea IV when we received a distress call from a small shuttle craft. It appears Dr. Tainer couldn't wait for our arrival and decided to meet us out here."

"Where is she, Captain?"

"She was taken to sickbay for some immediate care. But there's something here that I want you to see."

Picard led Data into the shuttle bay. In the center of the room was Dr. Tainer's shuttle. The hull was covered in phaser burn marks, and there was a big dent near the front view screen.

"Who has done this?" Data asked with a bit of shock. He could come up with no logical reason anyone would want to attack his mother's shuttlecraft. The only possible candidate would be Lore, who has once before attacked a family member out anger and/ or revenge.

"We… found a Borg trans-warp signature near the location of the shuttle." Picard said, stepping inside the shuttle with Data. "A Drone was also in the shuttle with her when we got her out. He's in sickbay sedated."

"I would like to see my mother now, Captain." Data said, angrily, "I want to know what happened."

* * *

Dr. Crusher rushed into Sickbay after receiving a call from Nurse Ogawa.

"Alyssa, what's the problem?"

"Dr. Tainer was just brought in from the shuttle bay. She's unconscious. I was about to run a medical scan to determine what's wrong but-"

"No, thanks, Alyssa." Beverly said, quickly. She gave her nurse a hypo spray. "But could you go to the surgical bed and sedate the Borg drone?"

"Yes, doctor." Alyssa said as she went to the back of sickbay.

_That was close_, Dr. Crusher sighed. The sickbay doors opened and Data and Captain Picard came in.

"How is she, doctor?" Data asked.

"Well, I haven't checked her matrix yet. I'm assuming this is a similar blackout to the one she experienced on Altrea IV a few years ago."

Data moved closer to the bio bed. Lifting his mother up a little, he moved one of his hands down her back, feeling for an on/off switch similar to his own. "She appears to be deactivated. The back of her tunic has been torn right above the switch." Data said, keeping his voice low so the other medical officers cannot hear the conversation. He shifted his arm, jolting the woman's body.

Dr. Tainer's eyes flew open. After squinting, allowing her eyes to adjust, she tried sitting up but failed. "Ooh, where am I?"

"You're in sickbay, Doctor." Beverly crusher smiled. "Welcome aboard the Enterprise-E."

"W-what?" Juliana Tainer asked, still groggy. Then it hit her. "Oh-- but, how did I get into sickbay?"

"We received your distress call from your shuttle craft." Picard answered. "We found your ship adrift and you de-…unconscious."

"Data… I have to see Data." Juliana said, trying to get off the bed.

"I am right here, Mother." Data said, leaning over to help her sit up.

Juliana turned to her 'son'. "My goodness, Data, what happened to you?"

"I will explain later, Mother. Right now, it is imperative that you relay all you can remember of your shuttle flight. What has happened?"

"Start at the beginning." Picard said.

"Well, I remember reading on Starfleet's holo-news that there had been a Borg attack on Earth. I remembered Data telling me about the Borg, and how they captured you, Captain, and I became worried for Data's safety… as any normal worried mother would do. I instantly contacted Starfleet for a rendezvous. A day passed, and I decided to leave Altrea IV to find you. I'm not sure why I was so impatient, but whatever the case, I had to make sure you were alright, Data." Juliana explained.

"Then what happened?" Beverly asked.

"Well, one of my friends gave me a shuttle craft and off I went. A few after I departed, a greenish ship came out of nowhere and fired on me. I tried fending them off, but one of them beamed aboard my ship and attacked me."

"Was it this man?" Picard asked, pointing to the sedated Borg drone behind a force field.

Dr. Tainer turned her head. "Yes, that's it. Whatever it is."

"It is a Borg drone." Data said, emotionless.

"Borg? You mean the ones who attacked Earth?"

"Yes. It is very unusual for them to be near Altrea IV. It is also unusual that they did not beam you to their vessel and assimilate you, like they did Captain Picard." Data cocked his head to the side. "However, I am… glad you are safe, Mother."

"Yes, so am I." Juliana said. She turned to Data.

"If you would like, I can arrange some quarters for you until we reach Earth." Captain Picard offered.

"Yes, thank you." Juliana smiled, "But I would like to return to my shuttle. I have some items in there that require immediate attention."

"Right this way, Mother." Data said, helping his mother off the bio bed and out of sickbay.

Dr. Tainer looked around her. Borg technology was everywhere, as this was deck 16, the first deck of the Enterprise to be converted to a Borg mini-ship.

"My god, Captain, what happened to your ship?" she asked.

"The Borg transformed over half the ship for their own personal goals." Picard said, leaving out most of the details. Once they reached the shuttle bay, Juliana ran into her shuttle. Moments later, she emerged, carrying one suitcase and a quite large box.

A box covered in holes.

…A box that moved.

…Box that…

"Meow"

…meowed?

"Data, I believe this belongs to you." Juliana smiled. She handed the box to her son.

Data set it on the floor and opened it. No sooner did the flaps move upward did an orange blob jump out into the android's unsuspecting arms.

"Spot!" Data cried, clutching his precious pet close.

The cat produced a loud purr. She leaned away from Data's chest and sniffed his face, using her paws to poke at Data's blinking skeletal structure.

"I am very happy to see you, Spot!" Data cried.

Picard watched the three of them. "I believe I'll leave you to your little reunion. Mr. Data, I'll be on the bridge should you need me."

"Understood." Said Data, watching his captain leave the shuttle bay. The android became a bit more tense and nervous. He had hoped Captain Picard would stay around long enough to explain to Dr. Tainer what happened on board the Enterprise. Even for a complex android like himself, the last thing Data wanted to do was to be alone with his worried mother, explaining the cause of his injuries.

"W-would you like me to show you to your quarters? Data asked, accidently slipping a stutter. Once he realized it, he hoped mother didn't acknowledge it.

Dr. Tainer turned toward her son once she heard his stutter. It was something she never heard Data do before, and wasn't even aware he was able to do so in the first place. "Alright, Data. Show me the way."

Data led Juliana Tainer through the Borged corridors of the Enterprise until they finally reached an unharmed deck of guest quarters. Data pressed on the keypad of one of the doors.

"Will this room be acceptable?" he asked, allowing her to step aside.

"Yes, this should do nicely." Juliana said, placing her suitcase on the bed. She motioned for her son to sit with her on the couch. "And now that we're alone, why don't you tell me about the Borg attack."

Data averted his gaze only for a moment, thinking up something to say that would hopefully want her to stop inquiring. "Are you sure you wish to hear? The details can be quite… disturbing."

"I want to know everything." Juliana said. She placed her hands in his. "Please, son. Tell me what happened?"

"Our long range sensors detected a Borg cube on route to Earth. Captain Picard decided to join the rest of the federation fleet in battle, despite orders from Starfleet. The Borg Cube was destroyed just after releasing a smaller sphere to travel into earth's past to change the future."

"Go on," Juliana encouraged, listening intently.

"The enterprise followed the ship to the year 2063—the day just before humans make first contact with Vulcan's. The enterprise shields were down and several Borg transported to our ship undetected moments before we successfully destroyed their vessel. Starting in Engineering and in various other locations on deck 16, the Borg began to assimilate the Enterprise crew."

"Meow."

Data looked down to see Spot pawing at the bottom of the food replicator. He stood and walked over to his pet.

"Feline supplement 74, please." He bent down and gave Spot her food.

"What happened next?" his mother asked.

"Captain Picard initiated a plan to destroy the Borg in engineering by rupturing one of the plasma coolant tanks attached to the warp core. The coolant would liquefy organic material on contact. It seemed the only suitable manner to fight the Borg drones. Captain Picard and I made our way into engineering where I ruptured one of the tanks. The Borg were destroyed and the enterprise returned to the 24th century. We received your message and now here we are."

"But Data, what happened to your skin?" she asked. She realized Data was staying far from specifics…as if he was trying to hide something.

/_You're becoming more human all the time, Data. Now you're learning how to LIE/_ The Borg queen's voice echoed in Data's mind. Instead of attempting to ignore the reminders of his experience, he let his emotions guide him.

"While in Engineering, much earlier, before Captain Picard's arrival, the Borg gained temporary control of me. They deactivated me and attempted to assimilate me as they did countless members of the crew. When they failed, they tried r their organic flesh onto my skeletal structure to make me appear a Borg, and then I can only assume they would begin to rewrite my synaptic pathways so I would function as a Borg."

"And?"

Data cocked his head, confused. "And?" he repeated.

"Well, what happened after they put skin on you?"

"… I escaped Capture…with the help of Captain Picard, and ruptured the coolant tank, as I have already mentioned"

Juliana nodded with hidden uncertainty. "I see."

"Currently, the Enterprise is on route to Starfleet where repairs will be made to the ship. And with luck, Commander Maddox and my friend Geordi will be able to repair the damage done to my skin."

Before Juliana could answer, the intercom rang. _"La Forge to Data." _

Data gave a sigh with a mental "saved by the bell". He tapped his combadge. "Data here. What can I do for you, Geordi?"

"_We need some assistance here in Engineering._"

"Understood." Data answered. He stood and walked to the door. When the doors opened, he paused and looked back towards his mother. "I please ask if you can care for Spot a little while longer—only until the Enterprise reaches Space Dock. My quarters are in no condition for her to move about."

"Of course, Data." Juliana smiled. Data nodded, then turned and left.

Once the doors closed after him, Data leaned against the nearby bulkhead and gave a small sigh of relief. Lying to his mother seemed almost impossible and his turmoil of emotions was not making the job any easier. The voice of the dead Borg Queen continued to echo in his mind. Data continued down the corridor, hoping Geordi's need for assistance would be an effective distraction, for he couldn't bear to deal with these emotions for much longer.


	3. The Queen Returns

**This is a special chapter, being uploaded on my 19th b-day!**

Chapter 3: The Queen Returns

DELTA QUADRANT

/_Cube 291 has entered sector 005. Proceeding to Sector 001 for assimilation._ /

"_No_." said a cold woman's voice. "_Do nothing. Now isn't the time for the attack_."

In the very heart of Borg space; inside the center of the main uni-complex, a woman's torso lowered down from the tall ceiling to a waiting implanted bodysuit below. Implants connecting to flesh, the woman took a few deep breaths before walking around the chamber. She turned her head towards a screen showing a Borg cube in the alpha-quadrant.

Shifting her head again, another screen appeared. This one showed the inside of the USS Enterprise-E: Lt. Commander Data's quarters. The android sat at his desk, head in hands, completely unaware he was being watched. The queen watched Data with interest as he stumbled his way over to his couch and threw himself over it.

She spoke next not to the collective, but out loud to herself. "Soon, Data, you and I will be reunited. Yes, very soon, my equal. And together, we will destroy Earth, one step at a time."

* * *

Data stepped off the turbo lift on deck 16 and quickly entered Engineering. Looking around, he realized some of the crew had attempted to demolish the Borg technology from the computer terminals—most of the terminals were still covered with the foreign machinery but the floor nearest the walls was covered in broken glass and panels. Looking around quickly, he spotted Geordi standing near the warp core and made his way to his friend.

"Geordi, you requested assistance?" Data asked.

"Oh good, you're here." Geordi said, looking up from his work. "We pulled some Borg debris from the shuttlecraft… probably implants from the drone that attacked Dr. Tainer. One of them was this." Geordi held up a small box-like device. Data took it and looked it over.

"It is a Borg Transceiver." Data confirmed. "I had removed one from Captain Picard 6 years ago that was nearly identical to this one."

"Yea, but what's this etched on the side?" Geordi asked, pointing to a small section on the back.

Data flipped the device over and ran his finger through the bumps. "My visual abilities are significantly decreased with only one eye. Is the science lab on deck 18 available for magnification?"

"No. All our labs were too badly damaged by the Borg." Geordi sighed. "That's why we're in here."

Data nodded in understanding. He cocked his head and turned back toward his friend. "But Geordi is there not a lab station here in Engineering?"

"Yeah, if you can get to it." Geordi shook his head. "Those damn drones completely destroyed Engineering." He sighed and pointed to a far wall. "The console is over there…if you want to dig through for it."

Data and Geordi walked over to the said console. The station was partially uncovered, but it was still buried beneath Borg debris.

"My teams tried to get rid of this garbage, but it's not easy. Good thing we'll reach Space dock, soon."

"2 hours, 57 minutes, 38 seconds to be exact…, not soon enough." Data growled as he ripped some of the Borg debris away with ease. Geordi stared at him in shock.

"Data, you're upset. Anything I can do?" La Forge asked as he watched his friend completely demolish the Borg machinery.

"Well, I do have an inquiry." Data said, pausing his work.

"Shoot."

"Is it a normal emotion for humans to have the need to… destroy objects when feeling angry?"

"Sometimes, I suppose. I guess it depends on what's making you angry. Why?"

"In that case, my aggressiveness towards the remains of these Borg components are easing my anger."

Geordi stared at Data, not knowing what to really think. "Well, in that case, break all the Borg crap you want, Data. It'll make me feel better too."

Data smiled and nodded, then finished clearing away the console.

"Data, if you want to talk about it, I'm always here for support, guidance…" Geordi offered. "I don't know anything about what happened here except drones took over the ship, assimilated over half the crew, and now they're all dead. Not many details. But if you don't want to share, I understand. I can see you're upset. I won't pressure you."

"Thank you, Geordi." Data said, smiling at his friend. He then took the transceiver and placed it on the console to be scanned. On the screen, the etching appeared. Pressing several keys, Data zoomed in. "It reads… 291, with a square symbol."

"Could that mean Cube 291?"

"It is a possibility." Data said.

"Well, that's our only lead about this drone of ours. We still don't know what he was doing on Dr. Tainer's shuttle. Captain Picard won't be pleased." Geordi sighed, walking away from the console. He approached some smaller debris on the floor and kicked it angrily, receiving concerned looks from his engineering staff on duty.

"Geordi, this may not be a dead end after all." Geordi turned to the android. "What do you mean?"

"A Borg Transceiver receives messages from the Borg qu—Borg's central hive mind. If I can access the transmissions sent to this transceiver, it should tell us what mission this drone was under—possibly the mission of the Borg vessel that attacked my mother."

"Go for it." Geordi encouraged. He didn't miss Data's stutter. He watched his friend plug in the device to the console, sending a list of messages to the screen. "Can you read that?"

"Yes."

"How?" Geordi asked, confused.

"I will explain later. Now is not the approp-" Data stopped. His hand shot up to the exposed area of his damaged arm.

"Data, what is it?"

"I do not know. Suddenly, I feel pain."

"Is it from your emotion chip?" Geordi asked. "Another malfunction?"

"I believe so. However, the pain is being directed at my arm and cranial unit." He said, wincing as he redirected his hand to cover his exposed half of his head.

"Data, we'd better get you to your lab." Geordi said.

"You informed me that my lab, among the other science rooms, has been destroyed."

"Well, sickbay, then." Geordi insisted. "Anywhere. You need to be checked out."

"Not now, Geordi. My work is incomplete."

"Yes, now, Data," Geordi hissed, yanking on his friend's arm to pry him away from the console. When Data made no response, Geordi turned back to his friend. Data's eyes flickered back and forth at super speeds as he read through each message. The console's readings appeared as a blur to Geordi's ocular implants. Suddenly, the messages stopped. Geordi looked from screen to Data. "What is it?"

Data turned to Geordi. "We must notify Captain Picard immediately." He said.

"Why? What's on that transceiver?"

Data said nothing. He turned and quickly left engineering towards the bridge with Geordi following, desperately trying to keep up.

"Data, c'mon, answer me." He insisted. Data reached the turbo lift before Geordi, who had to reopen the doors so he could make it inside.

"Bridge." Data ordered.

Geordi became irritated. "DATA, WHAT????"

Data sighed and turned to his fuming friend. "Geordi, after reviewing 15860 messages sent to the drone, I discovered an encrypted message."

"Encrypted?"

"Yes." Data nodded. "It-…it…"

"It what?" Geordi asked, impatiently.

Data's hand shot back up to his head as if in pain. His head twitched a bit before his entire body froze, leaned forward, and fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Data? DATA?!!" Geordi shouted, falling to his friend's side. He flipped Data over onto his back. The android's eyes were open wide and his face contained a painful expression. Geordi reached for his combadge just as the turbo lift doors opened.

Captain Picard, who was sitting in the captain's chair, turned to see who was to step off the lift. "Report, Mr. LaForge: Your results of the debris?—And do stand up. Why are you on the floor?"

"Captain, I'm not the one with something to report." He said. He tapped his combadge quickly. "La Forge to sickbay, medical emergency on the Bridge."

Picard rose from his seat. Once he saw Data's body on the floor, he rushed to Geordi's side.

"Geordi, what happened?"

"To be honest, I have no idea." Geordi answered. "We were in engineering when Data started analyzing a Borg transceiver when he stopped everything and hurried up here." In the turbo lift, he tried telling me what he found out when he froze up and fell to the floor."

"Is he deactivated?" Picard asked.

"I flicked his operating switch a few times, but nothing happened. His positronic net must have overloaded, possibly due to his emotion chip…or worse."

"How long until we reach Starfleet Command," Picard asked.

"At least two hours, Captain."

Picard sighed. He turned to the helmsman. "Increase our speed to maximum warp, Ensign. Engage."

"Aye, sir."

Picard turned back to Geordi and his second officer. "In the meantime, let us hope Mr. Data will survive the trip home."

* * *

The queen watched the screen before her.

_Turbolift doors opened, allowing Data and Geordi inside. _

""_Bridge." Data ordered. _

_Geordi became irritated. "DATA, WHAT????" _

_Data sighed and turned to his fuming friend. "Geordi, after reviewing 15860 messages sent to the drone, I discovered an encrypted message." _

"_Encrypted?" _

"_Yes." Data nodded. "It-…it…"_

"Nice try, Data." The queen said, shifted her head. Meanwhile, Data, light years away, began twitching in pain before falling to the floor with a thud. "I cannot have you spoiling my plans just yet. It is too soon for Starfleet to know our whereabouts."

* * *

Juliana Tainer tossed around in bed. Data's story echoed repeatedly in her mind. There was something about his actions that didn't make sense to her. Ever since the two of them met a few years ago, Data had never kept anything secret from her. It isn't as if Data could become embarrassed by his actions—he has no emotions. _Or does he? He's been so reluctant to tell me anything about what happened. But if he did have some sort of emotion, he would've told me. This must be some sort of malfunction._ Spot jumped on the bed and nuzzled her way to Juliana's face. Juliana began stroking her fur when there was a chime at the door. She sighed and got out of bed. Grabbing a robe from her suitcase, she went to the door controls.

The doors opened, revealing counselor Troi.

"Counselor?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Dr. Tainer." Deanna said.

"No, no, its fine. Please, come in." Juliana said, stepping aside. "Computer, lights." She ordered.

"How are you doing?" Deanna asked, sitting in a chair. Spot jumped of the bed and trotted over to Deanna, rubbing her face into the counselor's uniform, purring.

"I'm alright, I suppose." Juliana said. "I'm a little worried."

"About Data?" Deanna assumed.

"Yes, of course." Juliana said. "In my own way, Data is my only surviving family. He's my son. I'm worried about him—the damage done to him, his experience."

"What do you mean, his experience?"

"He told me about his experience in Engineering, but kept it vague. It's not like him." Juliana shook her head. "Has he told you anything?"

"No, not yet," Deanna sighed. "But I do have some… unpleasant news."

"What?"

"There's been an accident. Data's unresponsive."

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	4. Operations

**College is in full swing, so updaesare gonna be spread out. Sorry guys :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from "Star Trek TNG" or "Star Trek Voyager". They belong to Paramount and the Late (but awesome) Gene Roddenberry.**

Chapter 4: Operations

The hallways of the enterprise were bustling with crew members as they prepared to disembark from the ship.

Meanwhile, Deck 16 turbo lift doors opened. Captain Picard and Commander Riker stepped off and walked down the corridor towards sickbay.

"How is he?" Riker asked.

"As far as I know, Mr. Data's condition is unchanged. After some detailed examination by Dr. Crusher and Commander La Forge, they determined his emotion chip took part in overloading his matrix and shutting down his neural net."

"Didn't the same thing happen when the chip was first installed?" Riker asked.

"A similar scenario, Number One," Picard answered. "Of course, Borg experimentation is most likely the cause of the extreme malfunction."

The two entered sickbay. Data lay on the center bio-bed surrounded by Geordi, Beverly, Deanna, and Juliana.

"Your analysis, Geordi," Riker demanded as the two approached.

"The damage to his positronic brain is too extensive. I don't have the tools or the expertise to do any serious repairs. I did contact Bruce Maddox at Starfleet Robotics. He's been filled in and awaits Data on the surface." Geordi said.

"Good." Picard sighed. He turned to the back of Sickbay. "How's our unwanted guest?"

"The drone received several burn and scratch marks on the head due to some sort of discharge. I've repaired the damage and I think he's going to be fine." Dr. Crusher said.

"What about his link to the hive?" Picard asked.

"I severed it, sir." Geordi responded. "When he comes around, there'll be no contact with any other Borg ships."

"Data knew what the Borg was up to. This drone may be our only chance to uncovering their mission." Picard said quietly to no one in particular.

"Captain, are you considering waking him?" Counselor Troi asked.

"It's the only way to get any information. Wake him."

Beverly took a deep sigh before grabbing a hypospray and injecting the drone.

The eyelids opened. Black eyes looked around from person to person. The drone sat up slowly. "I … am…small."

"Small?" Juliana whispered to Deanna.

"I cannot hear voices…where are the voices?"

"You've been severed from the collective." Picard said. "You'll no longer be able to hear their thoughts."

The drone turned to the captain. "You are familiar."

"My designation is Locutus of Borg."

Juliana whispered once more to Deanna. "What's going on?"

Deanna turned to Juliana. "I'll explain later."

"Locutus has become small," said the drone.

"State your designation." Picard ordered. "Comply."

"My designation is two of six," said the drone, "Tertiary adjunct of unimatrix one."

"Well, two of six, we need answers." Picard said. He motioned the drone to Data's direction. "You see, this officer here accessed your transceiver and-"

"The imperfect one." The drone interrupted.

"Well, the "imperfect one" found out your mission, and then somehow overloaded his circuitry. I want to know what your mission is."

The drone said nothing.

"Comply" Picard ordered.

"I will reveal nothing." Said Two of Six.

Picard sighed. "Alright, fine. I gave you a chance, Borg to Borg."

"You are not the collective," said Two of Six, "I do not answer to you."

"If you won't answer my questions, you'll simply have to answer to all of Starfleet Intelligence when they hound you for information." Picard turned back towards Data's bed. "Dr. Crusher, make all of the preparations for Data's trip to Starfleet Robotics."

"Yes, Captain."

Picard glared once more at the Borg drone. "Number One, contact Starfleet Security and have an escort waiting for our… guest." With that, he turned and quickly left sickbay.

Geordi retrieved a push able stretcher and brought it to Data's biobed. He and Commander Riker transferred Data's body (with much difficulty). As Geordi began pushing his android friend away, Riker stopped him.

"Geordi, I want you present during Data's…operation. I don't trust Maddox."

"Sir?"

"Ever since Data's sentience hearing, I still have this bad feeling about Maddox. Besides, you probably know more about Data's systems than anyone else."

"Understood, and don't worry, Commander." Geordi said. "I won't let anything happen to him." Riker nodded and turned to leave sickbay. Geordi looked down at Data. "Don't worry, Data- everything's going to be fine."

* * *

_A vessel has been detected. Unimatrix 052, grid 424. Activate. One life form; alter course to intercept (1)_

The queen turned her attention to her screen. "Federation shuttlecraft can only be from one ship: Voyager. Tractor the vessel and bring the life form to me." She began circling her alcove. "Janeway, what're you up to this time?" The room shook a bit indicating the vessel had docked within the unicomplex. Moments later, the door to her chamber opened. Two drones walked in, following the lone individual. He was short, plump, with short brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a Starfleet prison uniform.

"This is not what I expected."The queen said, surprised at his appearance.

"You're not what I expected, either." The man said.

"Flattery is irrelevant. I am the Borg." The queen said, still circling her alcove.

"W-well, you're not going to assimilate me?"

"The only reason my drones have spared you is because I believed you were someone else. You're traveling in a Starfleet shuttle. The only Starfleet vessel in this quadrant is Voyager. Are you a part of their crew?"

The man didn't answer right away. "Yes, I'm from Voyager."

"Really?" The queen asked, not at all convinced. "State your designation."

"My name is Fajo. Kivas Fajo."

"State your function, Fajo."

"I was a …. Passenger."

"Yes, I can see that for myself. Your garments do not resemble Starfleet uniforms." She said, eyeing him closely. "Tell me, Fajo- did you get along well with the Voyager crew?"

"Oh yes, I'm-"

"How's Captain Picard? Is he well?"

"Oh yes, he-"Fajo was interrupted by a slap across the face. Fajo lifted his hand to his cheek, feeling a small trickle of blood.

"Your story would have been believable to any other small species in this quadrant. I on the other hand, am Borg, and know for a fact that Captain Picard is NOT commander of Voyager. Now, you will either tell me the truth, or I shall assimilate you."

"OK. My name is Fajo." I escaped from Starfleet Prison a few days ago."

"Why were you incarcerated?"

"Murder, theft, kidnapping…" Fajo began.

"Kidnapping? Who were you after?"

"What's it to you"? Fajo demanded.

"Answer my inquiries. Comply or face the consequences. Your life as a drone can be most unpleasant, I can assure you."

Fajo sighed. "I was a collector, gathering the rarest treasures in the galaxy. And then I learned of the only sentient android in existence. I made him part of my collection."

"Your tactics were flawed. The android escaped and you were captured."

"I escaped. It's more like Starfleet's security is "flawed".

"You are a strange individual." The Queen replied, stepping away from him, walking back towards her center alcove. "I may have a use for you—something that strikes a mutual benefit."

"How do you suppose that would work?" Fajo asked, a bit nervous.

"Simple. I need something and you can obtain it for me."

"Sounds more like an errand boy to me. What's my half of the deal?!"

"You're a collector?" The queen asked, pacing her chambers. "Name your price. We will give anything."

"Hmm..." Fajo thought, stroking his chin. "What about some Borg nano-probes?"

"Alright, almost anything," said the Queen. "But if it's nano-probes you desire, my drones would be more than willing to give some to you." She nodded towards the drones behind Fajo. They began to move closer, ready to assimilate.

"N-no, wait!!" Fajo stammered. "I changed my mind."

"I thought you might." She replied, raising her arm to command her drones to halt.

"How about… a Borg alcove, and 25 bars of gold pressed latinum instead."

"What purpose would an alcove serve you?" she asked. "You are not Borg."

"I am a collector, after all. Besides, the concept of striking a deal with a woman such as yourself is strong memorabilia in itself."

The Borg Queen eyed him carefully. "Alright. I will give you the alcove and the gold, but not yet."

"Why not?!" Fajo demanded.

"I need assurance you will not cut on our bargain." She began. "I will give you 10 bars of the latinum now and the remainder of your payment when you make your delivery to me."

"Alright." Fajo sighed. "What's the job?"

* * *

A large Starfleet transport shuttle docked on the roof of the Robotics division of Starfleet HQ. Waiting outside the shuttle stood Commander Bruce Maddox and Admiral Paris. As the shuttle ramp came down, the two officers approached, but were soon swept to one side as a zooming stretcher rushed past them, pushed by Dr. Crusher and Lt. Commander La Forge. Captain Picard then emerged following the stretcher.

"Captain Picard, it's good to see you again." Bruce Maddox greeted.

"Yes, Yes, thank you, Commander," the captain began. "But right now, Lt. Commander Data is in danger. Bruce, when you examine him, look for some cause of his shut down."

"Yes, captain, but you misunderstand," Maddox said, "I won't be doing the procedure."

Picard halted and turned to face Maddox. "What do you mean, you're not doing the procedure?! You're the most qualified in all of Starfleet to operate on Commander Data!"

"The best expert in Soong's cybernetics was given the head of the department post very recently. He will be operating on the Lt. Commander."

"Expert or no expert—I want Commander La Forge in there with him." Picard insisted.

"Fine." Maddox said. "Captain, I can assure you there's nothing to worry about. The Doctor has been informed of the situation."

"Very well." Picard sighed as they reached the science lab. Geordi and Commander Maddox pushed the stretcher inside.

Admiral Paris turned to Captain Picard. "Jean-Luc, I want to thank you for saving our timeline, as well as all humanity. The Federation owes you their gratitude."

"Thank you, Admiral, but I fear your praise is misdirected." Picard said. "Lt. Commander Data is the one who defeated the Borg. He should be commended."

"Ah yes. And he shall be. Come. Jean-Luc. Let's go over your report." Admiral Paris said, placing an arm around Picard's shoulders and leading him off towards the offices.

* * *

"How long has it been?" Juliana Tainer asked Deanna Troi as she paced back and forth in front of the lab.

"Three hours."

"Deanna, what's taking so long?! Why isn't the operation finished yet?"

"Dr. Tainer, calm down. Everything is going to be alright." Deanna said, reassuringly. "Please, just sit down."

"Deanna, I can't calm down. My son is in there, possibly fighting to keep his matrix stable! I can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"I understand how you're feeling," Deanna said, standing up and walking over to Juliana. "But Data is in good hands. Geordi and Commander Maddox are doing the best they can."

The doors to the lab opened and Geordi La Forge walked out, approaching Counselor Troi.

"Where is Captain Picard?"

"He's with Admiral Paris, why? Is Data repaired?"  
"We fixed Data up. Boy, let me tell you—I've never seen anyone work so fast on Data before. It was pretty impressive." Geordi said. "Anyway, he's ready to be reactivated. I know Picard is going to want to know."

"Would want to know what, Mr. La Forge?" Picard asked, walking towards the Lt. Commander. "Sir, Data's all fixed up and ready to be reactivated." Geordi announced.

"Good. I'm sure we're all eager to hear from Mr. Data."

The group went inside the science lab where the android lay on the center work table. Picard nodded to Geordi. Once Data's switch was flicked, the android's eyes opened.

"Data?" Juliana asked.

Data's head sharply turned to his mother's face, then to everyone else's.

"Where am I?" he asked, sitting up. Looking down at his tattered uniform sleeve, he noticed the skin on his arm had been replaced.

"You're in Starfleet Robotics." Geordi said. "Your father and I practically put you back together!"

Data cocked his head at his best friend. "Geordi, my father is dead."

The door opened and an elder man walked in. "No—he isn't."

**To be continued.**

**Please review! **


End file.
